The basic purpose of the invention is to produce a vehicle of the above-mentioned type, in which the driving mechanism, in particular the steerable propeller or propellers, are arranged such that they can be lifted out upwardly, namely when the vehicle is floating. A good transfer of the thrust from the driving mechanism (propeller) onto the hull of the vehicle must thereby be assured.